O Casamento
by chibilele
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, amante de Harry Potter, vai prestigiar seu casamento. • Harry/Pansy • VII Challenge HP do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VII Challenge Harry/Pansy do Fórum 6V._

_Item escolhido: Casamento (a Festa)_

**Betada por: **phi -

_

* * *

  
_

Ela tomava seu café da manhã em uma lanchonete em algum subúrbio trouxa em Londres quando o viu, pelos cantos dos olhos, se aproximar trazendo dois envelopes vermelhos na mão. Ele se sentou ao lado dela sem que ela se virasse para ele, depositou os envelopes à sua frente e colocou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos e apoiando o queixo sobre elas. Nenhum dos dois dizia qualquer coisa, mas ele a olhava de esguelha.

Ainda em silêncio, ela pegou os envelopes e leu os destinatários: Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Parecia ouvir a estridente voz da ruiva perguntando "Por que convidá-los?" e mil desculpas diferentes passavam por sua cabeça, todas muito prováveis para ter certeza de qual seria a verdadeira.

Analisou os envelopes, um vermelho berrante com um verde vivo; as cores dos cabelos da noiva e dos olhos do noivo.

- Combinação horrível. – Pansy guardou os envelopes na pequena bolsa preta de couro. – Mas não esperava coisa melhor da Weasleyzinha.

Estamos noivos, Pansy. – Ele lhe lançou um olhar severo. – Mais respeito, por favor.

Ela deu uma risada histérica como não dava há anos, desde que acabara Hogwarts.

- Respeito? Olhe para você, querido. Não deveria estar com a sua noivinha? Deveria ter ao menos a decência de não me chamar.

- Se não quiser ir, não vá.

- É claro que irei! Seria rude da minha parte não ir quando o próprio noivo e futuro Chefe dos Aurores vem me chamar. – Ela bebericou o café ralo que estava quase no fim. – Além disso, não vou a festas importantes há tempo, não tenho mais o mesmo prestígio de antes. E para que tantas roupas novas se não tenho onde usá-las?

- Deveria arrumar uma casa decente com o dinheiro que lhe dou, ou quem sabe comer em um lugar melhor.

Ela riu. Ele pagou o seu café da manhã e também os quase dois meses em que ela comia, dizendo que no mês seguinte pagaria. O dono da lanchonete, um viúvo com pouco mais de quarenta anos, não queria deixar ir a única mulher bonita que aparecia. Às vezes, é claro, ela prestava "serviços" para ele, então ele tudo perdoava.

Os dois seguiram até um minúsculo apartamento a algumas quadras dali. Ele fez cara feia ao ver a bagunça: roupas jogadas por toda a casa, poeira, cinzas em todo o lugar, a pia cheia de louça, alguns maços vazios e cigarros acabados enfeitando o chão; enfim, toda a sorte de coisas.

- Quando você disse mesmo que se mudou para cá?

- Anteontem.

- Deveria pensar em arrumar.

- Nunca! – Ela olhou para as unhas com o preto esmalte descascando. – E estragar minhas lindas mãozinhas?

Ele apontou para o quarto, tão pequeno que mal cabia a cama de solteiro, o guarda-roupa (com interior expandido magicamente para caberem todas as suas roupas, sapatos, bolsas, e acessórios) e um criado-mudo. Como não bastasse o tamanho, ainda estava tudo desorganizado e um pedaço da cortina estava queimado.

- E o que acha que podemos fazer aqui?

- Leve-me para um lugar melhor se quiser, querido. – Ela acendeu um cigarro e tragou, soltando a fumaça vagarosamente. – Ou me arrume uma empregada.

- Você é uma bruxa, Pansy. Não precisa arrumar as coisas do jeito convencional.

- Está vendo o queimado na cortina? Meu maior sucesso com feitiços domésticos.

Ele abanou a cabeça.

- Não fique assim. – Ela se aproximou dele e puxou sua cabeça com as mãos, colando seus lábios aos dele.

- Vamos para um lugar melhor.

Antes de saírem, ele a puxou e ela pulou em seu colo, entrelaçando suas pernas em sua cintura enquanto suas mãos se confundiam um no outro e seus lábios dançavam.

-x-

O céu amanheceu nublado, carregado de nuvens cinzentas, e um vento frio soprava contra o rosto dos convidados, inevitavelmente felizes ao sentir o calor da bela igreja na qual seria realizado o casamento - a igreja de St. James, em Londres. Todos estavam sentados, esperando ansiosamente pela noiva. Ron, que era padrinho de Harry, estava ainda mais ansioso do que o próprio noivo e consultava o relógio a cada dois minutos.

Quando Pansy entrou na igreja, obviamente atrasada, todos – com exceção de Harry – fecharam a cara.

Ela, que nunca havia sido amiga dos noivos, além de ser filha de Death Eaters agora mortos, se sentou com Blaise Zabini na primeira fileira de cadeiras e sorriu para Harry, que desviou seu olhar e voltou, com dificuldade, a encarar a porta.

Ela observou que ele estava muito bem vestido – bem vestido até demais para _aquela garota sem graça_ – e o achou lindo com seu terno preto, os sapatos pretos lustrados, a gravata preta e o cabelo com gel, uma óbvia – e falha – tentativa de domar seus cabelos rebeldes. Achou as roupas pretas adequadas para a ocasião, e imaginou se Ginny conseguiria manter seu casamento com Harry se nem seu cabelo conseguia domar.

Ela deu uma risadinha que ecoou na silenciosa igreja e todos a olharam, irritado. Deu uma risadinha que ecoou na silenciosa igreja e todos a olharam, irritados. Ginny entrou na igreja com um véu cobrindo o rosto – _e ficava muito melhor assim_ – e um longo vestido, cheio de pérolas, com uma cauda que se arrastava pelo chão. Pansy riu, achando horrível a roupa da noiva. O Sr. Weasley entrou com ela, ridiculamente vestido na opinião da crítica Parkinson, que achou seu terno marrom um horror – de segunda mão, provavelmente.

Por Merlin, com um genro tão rico, como ele ousava aparecer naqueles trajes?

Os padrinhos, para ela, estavam igualmente feios, com exceção de Hermione Granger, que conseguira, Merlin-sabe-como, se arrumar como fizera para o baile. Ron Weasley vestia um terno azul-marinho sem graça e que havia passado longe de todos os bons costureiros bruxos que poderiam existir. Neville Longbottom, o idiota Gryffindor que havia se tornado herói após a derrota do Lord, era o padrinho da noiva, e olhava emocionado para a garota que adentrava o local. Pansy se perguntou se sua roupa era um terno do pai ou uma roupa de sua avó; ela queria acreditar na segunda hipótese, afinal era melhor isso do que pensar no mau-gosto que o garoto teria se houvesse realmente comprado aquela roupa – _mas, bem, sendo o Longbottom..._

O pior, no entanto, era a madrinha: Luna Lovegood. Como Neville e ela eram solteiros e amicíssimos do casal, haviam sido convidados, juntos, para apadrinharem o casamento. O vestido azul-celeste quase hippie de Luna, seus brincos dourados que pareciam enfeites de árvore de natal, sua bota marrom e toda sorte de acessórios, incluindo um enorme cordão em vermelho e dourado que tinha as iniciais HG piscando nele e alternando suas cores.

Pansy pensou que fosse morrer.

O Oficial de Justiça Bruxa casou-os com um enorme sorriso no rosto, desejando sorte aos noivos antes de anunciar: "Pode beijar a noiva". Os dois se olharam, sorridentes, e deram um beijo muito sem graça, fazendo Pansy se lembrar do dia anterior.

Ginny não tinha nem chance de competir com ela.

-x-

- Felicidades aos noivos. – Cumprimentou-os Pansy, enquanto entrava no quintal d'A Toca, lugar que havia sido escolhido por ambos os noivos por abrigar várias lembranças e bons momentos. Uma baboseira, na verdade.

- Obrigada, Pansy. – Ginny deu um sorriso forçado e dois beijos na outra, um em cada bochecha, enquanto Blaise apertava a mão de Harry.

- Felicidades, Harry. – Pansy se aproximou dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, quase tocando seus lábios. Ginny, que abraçava Blaise, lançou um olhar mortal a Pansy.

- Obrigado, Pansy. – Agradeceu Harry.

Ela saiu com um sorriso debochado no rosto e sentou-se com Blaise. Havia vários rostos conhecidos e detestados na festa, incluindo Draco Malfoy que de seu melhor amigo havia passado a uma pessoa que ela sinceramente desprezava, por condenar todas as suas ações e ser agora uma boa pessoa. Para Pansy, aquilo era tudo auto-ilusão: ele nunca deixaria de ser o garoto mimado que sempre fora, independentemente do que houvesse acontecido. Nem mesmo Astoria poderia mudá-lo.

- Pansy, - chamou Blaise – já pensou em, não sei, mudar?

- Mudar? Sinto-me tão bem assim! – Pansy pegou uma taça de champanhe e Blaise pegou outra.

Blaise deu de ombros. Como amigo de Pansy, ele deveria aconselhá-la, mas sabia que seria inútil, eles apenas começariam mais uma desgastante briga. Ela era uma garota difícil, e ele se perguntava o que levava Harry a deixar uma vida saudável e estável para ter seus encontros com Pansy.

Mas não era necessário pensar muito para obter a resposta se olhasse dentro de seus olhos violetas cheios de luxúria. Era claro o que os unia.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, Blaise passou a observar a festa e toda a alegria que havia no ar. Aparentemente, todos ali eram amigos e conversavam animadamente uns com os outros, como se não houvesse problema algum em suas vidas. Lembrou-se das festas às quais ia quando mais jovem e ficou nítida a diferença de atmosferas, a de agora tão aconchegante e a de antes tão cheia de pompa e narizes empinados. Talvez fosse a mesma diferença entre as suas Casas em Hogwarts.

A noite se arrastava. Não era meia-noite quando Pansy perguntou a Blaise o horário. Blaise se perguntou se era a pressa em ver Potter, que não dirigira um olhar a ela, ou se ela começava a sentir frio já que vestia apenas um curto vestido verde-esmeralda – da cor dos olhos de Harry.

- Já volto. – Disse Pansy, retocando a maquiagem alguns instantes antes de se levantar.

Ela acentuara o batom vermelho em seus lábios. Pobre Ginny, em plena festa de casamento...

- Sentiu minha falta, Harry querido? – Perguntou ela, sua voz um sussurro no pé da orelha de Harry. Ele estremeceu. O perfume dela era tão doce que chegava a ser inebriante.

Logo ele estava todo sujo do batom vermelho dela. Ela adorava deixá-lo manchado, mordido e marcado, mas ele, como um bom bruxo, tinha seus métodos para que Ginny não descobrisse. Eles estavam no quarto que costumava pertencer a Rony antes de ele ter se mudado com Hermione. Harry disse que o quarto, ainda laranja, fazia um contraste interessante com a roupa de Pansy; ela achava brega.

- Acho que fico melhor sem ele. – Seus lábios, agora apenas manchados pelo batom, esboçaram um sorriso malicioso.

- - Não, Pansy, acho melhor irmos. – Ele disse, antes que perdesse o controle.

Ela lhe deu um último beijo e se afastou dele, indo se arrumar enquanto Harry limpava magicamente sua roupa. Os dois aparataram em lugares diferentes e chegaram separados, então ninguém percebeu que eles estavam juntos. Exceto, é claro, Blaise, que já sabia.

- Chegou bem na hora de pegar o buquê.

Pansy, com um sorriso no rosto, foi até o grupo de mulheres que estavam atrás da noiva querendo pegá-lo. E conseguiu. Blaise anotou mentalmente, enquanto Pansy se aproximava dele com o buquê nas mãos e sob o olhar cheio de raiva das outras, que ela conseguia o que queria, sempre. Sempre assim o fora e nunca seria diferente.

Logo Pansy se cansou da festa e foi embora com Blaise.

- Não vai se despedir do Potter? – Perguntou ele, intrigado.

- Ele sabe que estou indo. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo cheia de presunção. – Ele pode até fingir, mas não tirou os olhos de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira HP! E minha beta chuchu gostou, que amor!

Agora, leitores mais lindos, cliquem nessa linda caixinha cinzenta com letras verdes e façam uma autora mais feliz! :shifty:


End file.
